falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Tristan
|modspecial = |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 120 |actor =Jeff Baker |dialogue =DLC03Tristan.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBalding |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =BrotherhoodSteelFaction BrotherhoodSteelGenericFaction CitadelResidentFaction |class =BrotherhoodSoldier |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Paladin Tristan is a member of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2277. Background Tristan is in charge of all the day-to-day operations of the Citadel and assisting Paladin Gunny with training new members. He follows Elder Lyons's ideals on the new direction the East Coast faction of the Brotherhood of Steel is taking very closely. He is serious and doesn't take any crap, but he's also very wise. Like a few others, he was a part of the original expedition that discovered the Pentagon ruins with Elder Lyons. He has a close (professional) relationship with Sarah Lyons whom he trained since she was quite young. Tristan is usually found wandering the main control room area of the Citadel (the old bay for Liberty Prime).Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Tristan has climbed through the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel and finally attained the status of paladin, one of the highest ranks. He acts as an operation specialist, planning many of the offensives in defeating the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Death From Above: Tristan is coordinating an assault on the Enclave Satellite relay station to scrounge for intel on the Enclave's next move. * Shock Value: Tristan sends you on a search for an odd component so the scribes can develop a special weapon. * Who Dares Wins: Tristan orders you to access Adams Air Force Base via the Presidential metro. After infiltrating it, he gives you further orders on your assignment. * Blood Brotherhood: Following the destruction of Adams Air Force Base, Tristan asks you to collect super mutant blood samples, so the scribes can research and develop a weapon that can destroy the super mutant population once and for all. Effects of player's actions * He is the acting field commander of the Brotherhood forces in light of Sarah Lyons being unable to fight after the events at the purifier, and is in charge of all Brotherhood operations involving the player and Liberty Prime, the first mission in the main Broken Steel questline. Inventory Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Paladin Tristan appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Bugs * When you first encounter him in the Rockland car tunnel, he will sometimes be unarmed and in the "fist-fight" stance; however, pickpocketing will reveal that he is carrying a plasma rifle and simply has no ammunition. He will find some ammunition by himself after Liberty Prime kills the first Enclave soldiers, but you can also reverse-pickpocket him some microfusion cells while in the tunnel which will make him fully operational after loading the next screen. * If Tristan suffers a crippled leg during the assault on the Communications station, he will spend the rest of the game crippled never bothering to heal it. Category:Broken Steel human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Citadel characters pl:Tristan ru:Паладин Тристан de:Tristan uk:Паладин Трістан